Sirvienta
by Penguinx2
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive busca un nuevo sirviente y Chrona Makenshi un trabajo. Él decide contratarla, pero sin darse cuenta, un día se enamora de ella.
1. En busca de un nuevo ejemplar

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de Yana Toboso. Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirvienta<strong>_

**Capítulo 1 En busca de un nuevo ejemplar.**

— ¡Sebastián! —gritó un muchacho exasperado

— Si, mi señor ¿En qué le puedo servir? —su mayordomo Sebastián atendió al llamado.

— Necesito a otro sirviente —dijo.

— ¿No le basta con nosotros?

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua molesto. Le irritaba que cuestionaran sus órdenes. Él quería un nuevo sirviente y no le importaba lo que opinaran los demás. Si tenía que matar a alguien para conseguir lo que deseaba no le importaba; él sólo chasquearía los dedos y aquella persona ya estaría muerta.

— ¿Cuestiona mis ordenes Sebastián? —preguntó, ignorando los gestos de su mayordomo.

— No.

— Entonces. ¿Qué espera? Vaya y ponga un anuncio que mencione lo que busco.

— ¿Y qué busca?

— Un sirviente, ya se lo dije.

Sebastián sonrió. Él sabía lo que realmente su amo quería. Era un mayordomo extraordinario; que hasta el futuro podía predecir.

Salió del salón dejando a Ciel con un pastelito de zarzamoras.

— ¡Sebastián! —gritó la única mujer en la mansión.

— Maylene ¿Necesita algo?

— No, no, no —negó rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba—. Es sólo que escuché la conversación que tuvo con el señor Phantomhive. Y…

— ¿Le preocupa que la despida? —le preguntó.

La pelirroja retrocedió un paso. Lo que acababa de decirle el mayordomo la sorprendió de sobremanera. Había preguntado lo que ella estaba a punto de decir, era como si el pelinegro leyera sus pensamientos.

— S-sí —tartamudeó.

— No se preocupe. El capricho que tiene Ciel no perjudicara a nadie.

Se retiró del lugar dejando a Maylene pensando. Cruzó el pasillo hasta quedar enfrente de la biblioteca, entró sin tocar la puerta. Y lo primero que buscó con la mirada fue una vieja máquina de escribir. Ahí estaba como lo esperaba, empolvada y sin usar en mucho tiempo. Suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco, se acercó a la vieja máquina de escribir y comenzó a limpiar las teclas con sumo cuidado como si se fueran a deshacer en cualquier momento, justo como lo hacen los terrones de azúcar.

Al terminar de hacer aquel laborioso trabajo se dedicó a redactar el anuncio que su amo quería.

Escribió:

_Necesitamos aumentar el número de nuestros empleados. Si está interesado, favor de comunicarse con nosotros. _

_De ante mano, gracias._

_Atte: Mansión Phantomhive._

Releyó aquel escrito, buscando alguna falta de ortografía. Cuando se aseguro de que no había algún error, decidió partir.

Comenzó a recorrer las transitadas calles; repletas de un montón de gente haciendo compras, platicando, comiendo e inclusive leyendo. Llegó a la más transcurrida calle de _Londres,__ Inglaterra_. Era un buen lugar para pegar un anuncio. Mucha gente pasaba por ahí y era inevitable leer los carteles pegados en la pared de las tiendas.

Sacó la hoja de papel y la pegó a lado de otro anuncio que decía:

_Las __frutas __más__ baratas__ y fresca de__ Londres__ se __encuentran __justo__ allí__ a__ dos__ cuadras__ de__ donde __esta._ « ¿Debería comprar la fruta allí? —se preguntó». Se encogió de hombros dispuesto a regresar a la mansión.

~ . ~ . ~ .

Leyó el escrito por segunda vez. No lo podía creer. El simple hecho de que fuera real y no una broma le asustaba. No estaba segura de que fuera real, pero lo más probable era que si. Ya hacía mucho tiempo en que los Phantomhive no contrataban personas. Ya era hora de que lo hicieran.

Se pasó las manos por su cabello rosa al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Definitivamente hoy era su día.

**Sí, hoy es tu día.**


	2. Dama de compañía, eso es lo que quiero

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de Yana Toboso. Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirvienta<strong>_

**Capítulo 2 Dama de compañía, eso es lo que quiero.**

Se tambaleó un poco, tocó la puerta mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y de repente se abrió la enorme puerta.

—Buenos días, señorita ¿A qué de debe su visita? —preguntó el mayordomo.

—Bu-buenos días —tartamudeó. Vine para pedir in-informes sobre el tra-trabajo.

— ¡Ah! —sonrió—. Así que usted quiere trabajar para el señor Phantomhive.

—Sí.

—Bien, pase por aquí —le hizo una seña con la mano invitándola a pasar, cuando la niña pasó él cerró la puerta.

La muchacha temblaba y miraba con miedo el salón.

—Por aquí, señorita.

Sebastian comenzó a caminar dejando a Chrona anhelada con lo grande y hermoso que era el recibidor de la mansión. Al darse cuenta de que el hombre ya no se encontraba cerca de ella, caminó rápidamente tras él.

El mayordomo tocó la puerta con el dorso de su mano y esperó a que su amo contestara:

—Pase —llamó una fría voz.

—Vamos —miró a la chica—. Conocerá al amo Phantomhive.

—Sebastian —Ciel lo llamó— ¿Qué necesita?

Las dos personas se encontraban en la entrada de la habitación. La muchacha se ocultaba atrás de Michaelis, Ciel se percató de la presencia de Chrona y no hizo esperar a que sus dudas aumentaran para preguntar ¿Quién era ella y qué quería?

—Y ¿Ella es? —preguntó señalándola.

—Una de las candidatas para el empleo.

—Ya veo y ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No lo sé, pregúnteselo usted mismo —sonrió sutilmente y se corrió a un lado dejando a la peli rosa a la vista del heredero de la compañía Phantomhive.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó directamente a ella.

—Chro-Chrona Makenshi.

—Bien, estás contratada.

Sebastian y Chrona abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Ella no pensó que la contratarían y él no pensó que Ciel sedería tan rápido. El dueño de la mansión hizo un gesto con la mano indicándoles que salieran de su oficina. Lo obedecieron sin rezongar.

—Ahora, que es empleada del amo Phantomhive. Necesita saber las reglas y las normas —le dijo.

Chrona asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta toparse con una gruesa puerta de madera color café. El El mayordomo abrió la puerta delicadamente evitando causar ruido, antes que nada inspeccionó el lugar y después invitó a la chica a pasar.

—Tome asiento, por favor —le dijo e indicó la cama con una de sus manos.

La muchacha se sentó en la cama y empezó a ver el lugar. Los colores y las texturas la hipnotizaron. El mayordomo sacó una lista de su saco y sin avisar comenzó a leerlo.

—Regla número uno: Siempre se tiene que obedecer al señor Phantomhive. Regla número dos: Nunca se traicionará al señor Phantomhive. Regla número tres: Portar el uniforme o la ropa que el señor Phantomhive le indique. Última regla y más importante: Nunca enamorarse del señor Phantomhive. ¿Comprende las reglas? —le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—S-sí —tartamudeó.

—Me alegro. Si aún no se ha dado cuenta, esta será su habitación. Su uniforme se encuentra a lado de su almohada y sus zapatos los puede recoger con la señorita Maylene. El desayuno se sirve a las ocho de la mañana, la comida a la una de la tarde y la cena a las siete u ocho de la noche ¿Alguna duda?

—Sí ¿Qué es exactactamente lo que ha-haré?

—No lo sé, puede ser que solo limpies los salones o tal vez serás su dama de compañía —le informó y se acercó a la puerta—. Con su permiso, me retiro —salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos después de la salida del hombre, para que la nueva empleada se pusiera a inspeccionar el lugar. Caminó hacia un estante de libros y empezó a leer los títulos, se topó con un álbum de fotos, dudó un momento si ojearlo o no, optó por no. Abrió los cajones de un buro*, pero estaban vacios. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y cogió el uniforme: era de color negro con un delantal blanco y una tiara de tela negra con detalles de encaje blanco. Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano al recordar que no había preguntado cuando empezaba su jornada laboral, no sabía si sería ese día o el de mañana. Se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar en cómo su vida había cambiado tan repentinamente en solo un día.

Se quedó dormida.

~ . ~ . ~ .

Ciel terminaba de hacer las cuentas de sus ganancias en la semana, cuando se detuvo a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer; ya que no era habitual en él. Contratar a alguien sin saber nada de esa persona era como pronosticar el tiempo, nunca sabes si el clima de un momento a otro cambia.

Golpeó su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos y suspiró. Una pregunta albergó su mente de nuevo: ¿Por qué pediste otro sirviente, no te basta con los que tienes? Sí le bastaban, pero por alguna razón quería tener algo diferente en su vida. Algo de compañía… Con Lizzy le sobraba compañía ¿Verdad? Tal vez, pero Elizabeth no era una compañía agradable ¿No es su prometida? Efectivamente lo es, pero él no siente nada por ella.

Dama de compañía, eso es lo que sería Chrona de ahora en adelante ¿Por qué eligió esa opción? Muy fácil, ya tenía a un cocinero, sirvientes y un mayordomo, lo único que le faltaba era una persona que lo acompañara a todas partes, que jugara juegos de mesa con él, con quien reír, con quien platicar. Dejó de lado sus razones y gritó el nombre de su mayordomo, este al instante de escuchar el grito acudió al llamado.

—Buenas noches amo Phantomhive ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Mañana infórmele a Chrona que será mi dama de compañía, dile que me vea en mi estudio a las ocho y media de la mañana.

—Como ordene señor —Sebastian sonrió, todo iba de acuerdo a como lo predijo.

A las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, Sebatian Michaelis se dirigía con una caja de zapatos en mano hacia la habitación de la nueva empleada. Llegó y tocó la puerta con el dorso de su mano y cuando escuchó un leve ''pase'' entró.

—Señorita Makenshi.

—Di-diga ¿Qué se le ofrece Señor Sebastian.

El hombre soltó unas cuantas risitas.

—A mí, nada. Sólo quería saber si ¿Ya se ducho?

—Sí, también y-ya me cambie. De hecho iba p-por mis zapatos.

—No se preocupe por eso, aquí los traigo —le mostró la caja de zapatos.

—Gra-gracias pero no tení…

—El amo Ciel me lo ha pedido.

—Ah.

—La quiere ver en su estudio a las ocho y media. Así que dese prisa, póngase los zapatos y apúrese.

—S-sí, en un momento bajo a desayu…

—Ya no desayunara con nosotros.

— ¿P-por qué?

—Porque será la dama de compañía del señor Phantomhive.

— ¿Qué? —dijo sorprendida.

—Lo que escuchó. Ya vaya bajando, son las ocho con veinte minutos y no creo que quiera llegar tarde.

Chrona se puso los zapatos a toda prisa y preguntó donde quedaba el cuarto donde se vería con Ciel. Sebastian le indicó el camino y se fue rápidamente hacia el lugar.

El mayordomo pasó atrás de ella para avisarle que faltaban diez segundos para las ocho y media, por lo que ella tocó la puerta del salón.

—Pase.

Empujó la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con su nuevo jefe.

—Llegaste puntual.

—S-sí.

—Toma asiento —le indicó una silla de color coral y se sentó en una igual al mismo tiempo que ella.

—A partir de ahora eres mi dama de compañía —la miró a los ojos—. Eso significa que las reglas que te indicó antes Sebastian ya no serán para ti, yo te explicare las correctas —esperó una respuesta, pero sólo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza que asentía—. Regla número uno: Obedecerme siempre. Regla número dos: Nunca traicionarme. Regla número tres: Portar siempre el uniforme o la ropa que te indique. Esas todos mis trabajadores las llevan —él creyó que eran las reglas que antes le habían dicho, pero estaba equivocado la regla de no enamorarse de él ya no estaba incluida—. ¿Las comprendes?

—Sí.

—Continuemos: El desayuno lo tomarás conmigo, se sirve a las ocho y media, el día de hoy es la excepción. La comida también la tendrás conmigo, se sirve a las dos, la cena también y se sirve a las siete. Y los bocadillos dependerán de mi apetito. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Per-perfectamente.

—Las horas de juego varían. Me acompañaras a todas las reuniones a las que asista, a las cenas y cosas por ese estilo. Estarás todo el día a mi lado.

— ¿Cuándo empezaré a ha-hacer eso?

—A partir de hoy ¡Sebastian!

—Sí, mi señor —el pelinegro atendió al llamado.

—Prepara dos pastelitos de zarzamora, con dos tazas de café. Ponlos sobre la mesa donde juego ajedrez —ordenó el dueño de la juguetería.

—Como ordene, en momento todo estará listo.

—Ven Chrona, acompáñame —dijo al momento en que se levantaba.

Comenzaron a caminar, llegaron a un gran salón y entraron. Ciel le pidió a la peli rosa que tomara asiento. Él se sentó frente a ella y empezó a acomodar las piezas de un ajedrez.

—Juguemos —ordenó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él cogió un peón* blanco y lo movió dos cuadros al frente.

—Es tu turno —dijo.

Ella cogió un peón negro y lo movió un cuadro al frente y en ese momento Sebastian desde la cocina susurró:

—Primer movimiento: conocela.

**Conoce y después ama.**

* * *

><p>Buro: Mesita de noche.<p>

Peón: Una pieza del ajedrez

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Realmente lamento la enorme tardanza de dos meses, fue mucho tiempo y una falta de respeto hacia ustedes.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
